legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P2/Transcript
(The Defenders and Team RWBY are seen arriving through a portal near Atlas) Alex: Alright, this should be a good spot. Jack: Now we just gotta get tracking. Omega: Which won't be so hard as long as we track the power of The Mind Stone. Miles: Right. I've got my Emitter set to track the Stone's energy readings. Ruby: Which way then? Miles: It's pointing us into the forest. That should be where it is. Alex: Then let's roll. (The heroes then go and follow after Miles as they track the Stone into the forest) Miles: Energy levels are picking up. Ian: Then we're getting close. Kyle: And I think I see exactly what we're looking for. (Kyle points ahead as the heroes see an old refurbished building out in the woods) Alex: Is that it? Erin: Has to be. Alex: Well then, let's get started. The heroes stop in front of the building as Erin and Alex approach the building) Erin: JORDAN!! Alex: GET OUT HERE NOW!! (Silence fills the forest before a group of Malcolm's men exit the building alongside Malcolm himself) Shade: Malcolm.... Malcolm: What the hell is all this? Alex: We're here to speak to your boss. Malcolm: Jordan is busy. He's got a certain magical artifact that needs his attention right now. Erin: Funny, we happen to be looking for a magical artifact as well. Alex: Where is it? Malcolm: Sorry to disappoint guys, but I'm afraid this artifact is off limits to pathetic heroes like you. Shade: You're picking the wrong fight here Malcolm. Malcolm: *Sigh* The mangy disgusting parasite himself. I thought you were killed by Starkiller. Shade: Let's just say I had other plans for that. Malcolm: Then I assume your bitch of a "mother" is here too? Shade: Yep. Yang: Hello there Malcolm. Malcolm: Fireball still needs some payback for what you did to us last time. (Fireball then joins Malcolm's side) Fireball: Yeah. And your little friend Shade still deserves that barbecuing I promised him. Shade: I don't need barbecuing thank you very much. Yang: He's fine the way he is. Malcolm: We'll see about that. Alex: Yang. You and Shade deal with Malcolm. We'll fight through his goons and get to Jordan. Yang: No problem. *Slams fists together* You ready Shade? Shade: Right behind you. Malcolm: Then you both burn. (Fireball's fists catch fire) Malcolm: Take the first shot. I dare you. Yang: Okay. (Yang fires a shot gun blast at Malcolm which made Fireball throw a fire ball at Shade. Shade uses the Shadow Clone to dodge the attack) Malcolm: What?? Fireball: He didn't use that move before! Shade: *Appears next to Yang* There's a lot you don't know about me. And now you guys are gonna lose cause of it. Malcolm: Oh he's mocking us huh? Fireball, forget Shade. Get his mommy instead. I know she can't do that. Fireball: Gladly. (Fireball's fist catches fire) Fireball: Let's spice this fight up shall we? Yang: A fire fight huh? Bring it on! (Yang charges at Fireball and Malcolm) Malcolm: Hit her with a Firestorm Fireball! Fireball: Right! (Fireball then creates a shockwave of heat from his body) Fireball: BURN!! (Yang gets pushed back a bit by the heat but stands her ground) Fireball: How's that feel bitch?! Yang: Okay you got some heat. But you forget who you're dealing with! Malcolm: And you forget you're dealing with me to! (Yang to Malcolm to strike but Malcolm starts striking her) Shade: i'm coming Yang! (Shade charges toward Malcolm) Malcolm: Fireball! Burn his ass! (Fireball shoots a wave of flame as Shade who's forced to Shadow Clone away from the flames) Shade: Shit! That was close! I gotta get to Yang! Malcolm: Good luck! Your weakness to fire is definitely an advantage for me in this fight! Fireball: Yeah, so stay back if you know what's good for you! (Yang then punches Fireball who blocks it with his arm) Fireball: Ha! Nice try! (Suddenly Fireball creates a fire fist and punches Yang in the gut then in the face) Fireball: That aura won't protect you forever! Malcolm: You know Fireball, I just realized something! Fireball: What's that? Malcolm: Aura seems to be a lot like a shield in a video game! You're harder to kill while it's on, but once it's broken you become about as vulnerable as a puppy with no front legs! Fireball: Exactly my thinking Malcolm! Let's break it together! Shade: *Starts charging* NO YOU WON'T! (Fireball then shoots out a large amount of fire which forms into a ring that raises a large wall of fire which makes it so Sahde can't get int) Shade: YANG! Malcolm: There. No one to bother us. Yang: You afraid to fight fair Malcolm? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts